Dango Talk
by Seigi Machine Zero
Summary: Need better title, sorry. Anko "bugs" Kotetsu on his daily assignment. Kotetsu x Anko.


**Dango Talk**

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this fic.

"Go out with me." Anko Mitarashi said casually.

"Huh? Are you kidding?" Kotetsu Hagane blinked upon the request popped by the female Jounin. "Don't you see that I'm busy?"

"So? It's just document delivery. Why don't you ditch it like usual?" Anko suggested.

Kotetsu rolled his eyes. "I never ditched a task. I'm just doing it with my own pace."

"Whatever." Anko replied. "Where's your partner, anyway?"

"Izumo's already off on his own. Probably, he's done by now…" Kotetsu pouted.

"Ooi! Kotetsu!" someone shouted.

"Oh, great. Now what...?" Kotetsu turned to find his partner, Izumo Kamizuki, standing with arms crossed.

"Not just slacking off, you actually FLIRTING with Mitarashi! The Hokage won't be pleased by this, you know?" Izumo scolded.

"I'm not flirting. Besides, she's the one that started all of this…" Kotetsu retorted. Izumo turned his head to Anko. The female Jounin simply made a peace sign.

"If that's the case, then you should ignore her…" Izumo sighed. "You too, Mitarashi. You shouldn't bother him." The Chuunin added.

"Hey, I've got nothing to do!" Anko replied.

"Huh? Ain't the Jounin should be busy by now?" Kotetsu seemed confused.

"Ditching!" Anko merely grinned. Izumo sweatdropped. "Man, she's even more irresponsible than you…"

"Well, anyways…" Izumo regained his composure. "You better finish that delivery soon. And Mitarashi, please don't bug him…"

"Hai…" Kotetsu and Anko replied in unison.

Kotetsu walked out of the Hokage's office, scowl on his face. Turning his attention to the left, he spots Anko. It seemed that she waited for him.

"So? What happened?" Anko asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Thanks to you I got lectured for half an hour..." Kotetsu pouted. "What am I? Her grandson?"

Anko laughed. "Sorry about that. Now, shall we going?"

"What!? I haven't say 'yes' yet! Besides, why me of all people? You could've asked Kakashi-senpai or someone else!" Kotetsu retorted.

"But you're the one I want." She replied casually.

"…are you trying to pull a prank on me?" He asked with suspicion.

"Hmm… Maybe." Anko answered, taking Kotetsu aback. "Just kidding! No pranks. For now…" She continued before set off. Kotetsu sighed. Well, it's not like he can refuse anyway. Her skills are way above him, so there's no escape.

When they arrived, the waitress, upon recognizing Anko, greets them politely.

"Irasshaimase! Are you going to have the usual?" the waitress asked. Anko nodded. "Yes. And for him… What're you gonna have, Hagane? Don't worry, it's my treat."

"Me? Uhh… I'll have the _anko_…" Kotetsu answered.

"Certainly." The waitress responded before heading back in. Kotetsu raised an eyebrow when he realized Anko had been staring at him. "What?"

"I didn't know you're so straightforward… Saying wants to have me in a place like this…" Anko responded seducingly.

"You idiot! That's not what I mean! Don't play pun jokes on me!" Kotetsu retorted, slightly flushed.

Anko laughed at his reaction. "Hey! Relax! I'm just kidding!"

After they got their orders, they began eating. Anko, like usual, upon finishing one _dango_, she throw the skewers like a _kunai_. Kotetsu, on the other hand, eats silently and rather slowly.

"What's the matter, Hagane? Are you still suspecting me?" Anko asked, breaking the silence.

"Of course. Everybody would think the same when alone with you." Kotetsu answered.

Anko rolled her eyes. "Thanks."

"So, why?" Kotetsu demanded.

Anko sighed. "You're really stubborn, you know? Ah, fine then… I like you." She said bluntly.

"…nice joke, Mitarashi." Kotetsu replied.

"No, I'm serious, Hagane."

"Like I would believe that…"

"Then believe it!"

Kotetsu sighed. "OK, OK… Again, why?"

"Because you're fun to tease!" Anko replied innocently. Kotetsu nearly fell off his chair.

"What!? Just that!? Don't you have any more plausible reasons!?" he roared. Anko couldn't help but to laugh.

"Well, actually, I have…" Anko responded after regained her composure.

"And the reason is…?" Kotetsu prompted.

"Who else in this village who loves sweets in the same level as me?" Anko said, smiling.

Realization dawned on his face. For the first time in the day, Kotetsu grinned.

"Well, I gotta go now. Hokage will lecture me for an hour if I'm off for too long." Anko said.

"You'll get more than that. You're ditching anyway." Kotetsu said, grinning.

"Yeah, yeah… Well, see you tomorrow!" Anko waved him goodbye.

"Mitarashi, wait!" Kotetsu called.

"Huh?"

"You got some free time tomorrow?" he asked.

"Asking for a second date?" Anko giggled. "No problem. Maybe I'll ditch again…"

"Hey, you shouldn't do that again…" Kotetsu laughed. "Well, take care." Anko nodded in response. Soon, she's nowhere in sight. Kotetsu shook his head, half laughing. "Man, what am I getting myself into?"

**A/N: **Kotetsu likes sweets, as shown in one of Shippuden's episode (I forgot though).


End file.
